


I will follow you into the dark

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Devoted Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Isolation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Minor Character Death, Murder, Protective Kylo Ren, Selkie! Rey, Tentacle Monster Kylo Ren, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #Monstober  Day 7- SelkieTentacle monster Kylo is searching for his lost love selkie Rey who has been missing for a year.He finds her and he does what he needs to to bring her homeMonstober Prompt day 7
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	I will follow you into the dark

It had been a year since he had seen her. They had had a fight and she had gone back to land to get away from him. 

He had nearly gone after her the moment she left and every moment since had been filled with regret. She had taken time away before and returned within a day or two. He had told himself that this wouldn't be any different. 

However, the next day when she didn’t return, he went looking for her and came up with nothing. He sounded the alarm for his kingdom to keep an eye out, to no avail.

A week went by and he worried about her. She had never been gone from him for this long. 

He worried that she had fallen prey to a human, the animals of the sea knew that she was off limits. Not that they all weren't prey to her charms, much like himself. He balled his fists and his tentacles writhed and squirmed in their worry, tensing and releasing as he swam through the ocean. He had continuously looked for her searching the coves and the islands that he knew she frequented.

But still he found nothing, It was like she had vanished. 

It was when he expanded his search and came across an island that was uninhabited by humans that he saw her in her human form. She was wrapped up in some rags and sitting on the rocks her arms hugging her knees. 

He finally allowed himself to feel relief, she was alive. He wanted to go to her, but knew the potential danger that could pose to the both of them.

He approached her slowly, staying just under the surface of the water. .

He noticed her look out towards him, catching sight of his form and she scrambled down off the rock. Before he knew it she was wading through the surf.

He breached the water and sped up to get to her and reached out a tentacle to pull her to him.

“Kylo.” She breathed out when she was in his arms. “You came for me.” She hiccupped as tears streamed down her cheeks and he kissed them away. 

“Rey. I told you I always would.” He murmured against her skin. “I’ve been looking for you, this whole time looking. I should have never let you leave. I’m so sorry that it took me so long.” His hand roamed and ghosted over her checking her for injuries, only half believing she was really in front of him like this. 

Rey sobbed and buried her head in his shoulder. Kylo just held her, doing his best to comfort and soothe her.

“I—I lost my skin. I wanted to come back Kylo, almost as soon as I left.” Rey sobbed into his neck as he held her close. Kylo did his best to contain his outrage, his tentacles writhing madly under the surface. His poor girl had been left to her own devices in her clumsy human suit for a year and he had been incapable of finding her until now.

He hated himself for not going after her sooner, for ever letting her out of his sight.

“Tell me what to do and I’ll help you find it. We’ll find a way to get it back.” He offered gently fearful she would tell him it had been destroyed. He knew that if she lost her skin it wasn’t because she was irresponsible but that there had been human interference. 

“There was a ship that found me, the captain knew what I was. He was cruel and I took off my skin to try to keep him from killing me.” Rey told him fresh tears ran down her cheeks and he did his best to stay put despite the desire to go wreck every ship he could find.

“We had made landfall here, to get supplies and I was able to escape the ship and hid in the sea caves until they left. I would rather be trapped as a human here than on board that ship Kylo.” She sniffled and his hands rubbed her back as his tentacles roamed over her, still not convinced she wasn’t hurt. Although, part of him did it to comfort himself that she really, truly was there and not a figment of her imagination.

“You’ve been here alone?” He asked, his heart breaking. She’d already spent too much of her life alone.

“There’s birds and things. I’ve been okay.” He knew she said that for his benefit and frowned at her to let her know he sniffed out the lie.

“What does their ship look like? Where does it frequent?” He tried for calm but failed.

“They come here every few months to search for me, trying to take me to some Lord. They want me captured. My skin will be on the boat. The want to show of the ‘pretty little trick’ I do.” She said bitterly.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her mouth.

“They’ll pay for what they’ve done.” Kylo promised her and she looked sad again. His need for vengeance was what pushed her away before and he knew that it was warring within her.

“When do you suspect they’ll return?” He asked her.

“A few days.”

“I’ll wait with you. Where are the caves?” She pointed to an out cropping of rocks and he maneuvered her to hold onto his back as he swam through the water. She directed him to the entrance, and he dove, it wasn’t very deep, but he knew that she took a risk to find the opening. Her human lungs would be able to sustain her just long enough to make it to the entrance and into the cave system.

It was dark in the cave, no light filtered in, but his eyes were made to see in the dark ocean, as were hers.

“How did you know this was here?” He asked her.

“I’d been here before, as a child. I knew it was a risk, but so was going with them.” He placed her on a flat ledge inside the cavernous opening and noted that there were scratches along the wall for each day she had spent here. His heart twisted in his chest.

“Have you ate recently?” His thumbs tracing circles on her knees. 

“Not today.” She said with a grimace.

“Let me go get you something. What would you like?” He was eager to take care of her. To show her he was still hers. To make up for lost time.

“Fish, there’s plenty of crabs and other shellfish on the beach.”

“I’ll see what I can find.” He told her and he went in search of her food, content in knowing where she was and that she was safe for the moment. 

He returned to her less than an hour later with a large sea bass which she took from him with a kiss on the cheek and eagerly devoured it. Sometimes it amazed him how much she ate for how small she was.

Sated and full she laid out on the ledge and he couldn’t stop the urge to continue touching her. He pulled himself up and coiled around her, one arm pillowed her head while his other clutched her around the waist, his tentacles moving over her legs and anywhere else they could reach. He told himself it was to soothe her, to keep her warm. But he knew it was really a selfish attempt to quiet the desperate ache within.

“I thought you were dead.” He told her as he held her tight. 

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just so grateful that I found you.” He said, kissing her shoulder.

She turned in his arms and kissed his mouth and it wasn’t a kiss of relief or gratitude for finding her. It was a kiss for him, a kiss because she loved him even after he had failed her so miserably.

He returned it happily and hungrily. His tentacles writhed, eager to touch her, to soothe her, to please her.

“Take me under Kylo. I miss it so.” He groaned and gathered her up, his mouth never leaving hers. He would be her lungs as they slowly sank to the bottom of the cave floor. 

Rey’s arms kept purchase on his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his midsection. His hands took in every bit of skin as he relieved her of the rags that she had wrapped around her. 

His tentacles parted her slick folds and he marveled at how wet she was already. He hummed hoping she would understand how pleased and eager he was to have her again.

He held her tight, one tentacle gently circling her neck so he could keep aware of her pulse.

The tentacle at her slit gently rubbed against her, parting her folds and gaining access to her tight heat. She felt better than he remembered, the relief of having her here with him creating its own level of frenzied ecstasy. 

He fucked her open with a tentacle while another drew lazy circles around her clit. He could feel the vibrations of her contented hum against his lips and against the tentacle around her neck. She rocked against him seeking more and he added another tentacle to her slick opening, the two alternating as they pumped in and out of her. 

One of the suckers at her clit toyed with her until she came, her tight heat gripping his tentacles and sending a heady rush through his veins. Kylo was ever careful to follow her mouth with his own so she could continue to use him as her source of breath and her source of pleasure. 

He was her vessel. She could use him to rule the oceans for all he cared, he was nothing but a tool for her to wield as she saw fit.

He knew that now and was done fighting it.

He rose a little to the surface, ready to break it when they came. His cock twitching, eager to enter her tight heat. When he finally did enter her, she dug her nails into his shoulders and he knew she had drawn blood, eager to mark him and he was even more eager to let her.

He was hers there was no denying it, not that he ever had. 

He thrusted up into her roughly and he immediately knew he wouldn’t last long. She rocked her hips against him, and his hands dug into her hips to bring her down on his cock. His tentacles were a flurry of activity, stimulating her nipples and clit and stroking the tight little bud of her ass. He was panting through his gills, unable to contain himself anymore and he thrusted up into her one last time breaching the surface so Rey could break away and cry out her pleasure as he filled her. 

A knot held him in place as his cock emptied inside of her and her eyes became heavy lidded in blissful pleasure as she went limp and languid in his arms. He held onto her with his tentacles and arms so she would not drift away or slip back under in her vulnerable state.

“I missed you.” She sighed as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I missed you the moment you left. I’m sorry I drove you away.” 

She tilted her head to kiss his mouth.

“I can’t promise I won’t get mad, but I will promise not to leave like that again.” She sniffled overcome with emotion. “I thought you’d move on and forget me.”

“Never. Even if we never get your skin back I would find away to be with you Rey.” 

“Really?” A tone of hopeful disbelief. After all this time she still doubted she was worthy.

“Really. I want to be with you always.”

She hugged him tightly and he pulled them both up onto the ledge in the cave, his knot releasing her but still she stayed in his arms, both of them unwilling to separate. 

Over the next few days Kylo kept watch for the ship and like Rey said, it soon appeared. 

It wasn’t very large a small little thing compared to some of the ships Kylo had destroyed.

He watched them from afar. The crew was stupid and arrogant, leaving the ship poorly manned as they went to shore. It was easy for Kylo to get on board and dispatch the few members that were left, strangling one and taking a knife he had found to the other. 

He slithered quietly through the ship and found a room that must have belonged to their leader. It held shiny trinkets and maps of the sea. He searched in cabinets and drawers and came to a locked trunk. He pried it open with a hook he had found.

Inside was Rey’s skin and he quickly tucked it under his arm, close to his heart, right where she belonged. He smashed an oil lamp onto the floor and tipped over what must have been a small cooking fire and slid out a window dropping to the sea below. 

He hurried to Rey, bringing her that special part of herself that made her feel whole.

“Kylo. You found it.” She hugged him before tugging it onto her body. She transformed into her seal form she and rolled in delight into the water. They carefully exited the cave and watched from the outcropping of rocks as the sailors made futile attempts to save their ship. 

They stayed long enough to ensure that nobody was coming for them before gliding through the water back home.

Rey was eager to reacquaint herself with her skin and Kylo reveled in watching her glide and dive through the water.

However, home was far, and Rey was weak from lack of proper nutrition and exercise. They made frequent stops so Kylo could feed her and he carried her to aide in her travel. It took some time to get her home.

But before long they were back in their den, where she could eat to her heart’s content and he could hold her to his.

Soon after her return she became his Queen and they ruled the Oceans as one.


End file.
